"The fifth idol"
13:00 LAST TIME ON SOLARVIVOR: JAPAN 13:00 I SHALL LEAVE! :D 13:00 I got lazy, so got them to think of challenge ideas for me. 13:00 NO JINGLES 13:00 Moo 13:00 I NEED YOU FOR THE JURY VOTE 13:01 UGH! 13:01 *** Lacey| changed topic to SolarVivor: Japan|Tokypan (7): Brendan, Bro, Kim Kardashian, Lacey, Lady GaGa, Mikayla, Moogega|Eliminated (8): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE, Cero Sombrero, Alexander, Clover, Jingles 13:01 Mikayla and Bro won 13:01 Brendan and Mikayla quit Moo 13:01 And Lacey got a rabbit, which had a hidden idol on it's tail 13:01 :o 13:01 *** Lacey| is now known as Lacey|Mikayla|Br 13:01 *** Lacey|Mikayla|Br is now known as Lace|Mikay|Bren 13:01 In the votes, it was split 4-2-1-1, but Lacey and Moogega played their idols 13:01 And Jingles was sent home. 13:01 13:01 Chat 13:02 Who votes for me? D: 13:02 Even though Jingles had more votes than Moogega. 13:02 And we still need to take out Gaga and Lacey. >.> 13:02 L:* 13:02 B: I agree. 13:02 B: Lacey needs to go. 13:02 Right Bro? *kisses his cheek* So, um, Bro, how much would you be willing to pay for our wedding? 13:02 (Does Gaga quit? 13:02 Moogega. 13:02 I can't do this no more, I have a tour coming up. 13:02 *vanishes* 13:03 :o 13:03 *** Host_KimK_Gaga is now known as Host_KimK 13:03 *cries and makes ground shake* 13:03 Ok... Gaga quits... o.o 13:03 Why did she leave? 13:03 M* 13:03 *** Moogega is now known as Bitch 13:03 Well, 13:03 *** Bitch is now known as BitchMoogega 13:03 So that means we only have Lacey to take out! 13:03 :D 13:03 MOOO! 13:03 You wish. 13:03 Oh, I know. 13:03 *** BitchMoogega is now known as Moogega 13:03 IN THE MEAN TIME MOOGEGA HAS HAD AN IDOL PLAYED ON HER FOUR TIMES 13:04 Moo 13:04 *** Lace|Mikay|Bren changed topic to SolarVivor: Japan|Tokyopan (6): Brendan, Bro, Kim Kardashian, Lacey, Mikayla, Moogega|Eliminated (9): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE, Cero Sombrero, Alexander, Clover, Jingles, Lady GaGa (Quit) 13:04 Challenge 13:04 Alright, let's do dis. 13:04 *brings them to a festival* 13:05 What's the challenge? ;3 13:05 Alright, we're having some festival trivia and fun! 13:05 More trivia? *facepalm* 13:05 First to 3 please? 13:05 Moo 13:05 L: Why didn't we just use the challenges from last time? 13:06 So. First to 3 13:06 Question 1. Is Christmas a national Japanese holiday? 13:06 No 13:06 No. 13:06 Moo 13:06 Moo 13:06 Point to Moogega 13:06 Second, name two Japanese festivals/celebrations 13:06 Davali & Red Day 13:06 Coming of Age day, Respect the Aged Day. 13:06 Moo 13:06 The Summer Festival, Coming of Age Day 13:07 Point for Lace. 13:07 *Lacey 13:07 Question 3. What does the coming of age ceremony represent? 13:07 something 13:07 People who turn the adult age. 13:07 Adulthood 13:07 c; 13:07 Moo 13:07 Point to Lacey 13:07 national adult age* 13:07 2 points LAcey, 1 Moogega. 13:07 MOO! 13:08 Question 4. 13:08 I was close at least, bro. 13:08 What is a common thing done on Children's day? 13:08 Playtime. 13:08 I think 13:08 Take your kids to work 13:08 Presents for the kids 13:08 Moo 13:09 Moo 13:09 Moo 13:09 Question 5. Setsubnu is held before the start of what season? 13:09 Raise flags? 13:09 Spring? 13:09 Lace too late. 13:09 BRO GETS THE PONINT! 13:09 (I posted it before) 13:09 (You said the question) 13:09 you're on 2 points calm our pipe c: 13:09 Moo 13:09 Question 6. 13:10 What is the purpose of buying the special beans during Setsubun? 13:10 to plant them 13:10 To celebrate life (I don't know XD) 13:10 and jack n the beanstalk 13:10 n shit 13:10 Bean throwing 13:10 Moo 13:10 Lacey gets the point! 13:10 Lacey gets immunity! 13:10 :3 13:10 I win. 13:10 The rest of you, send in your votes. 13:10 One of you losers are going home. 13:10 Ugh! 13:10 If we can't vote Lacey, then Moogega has to go. 13:11 Moo 13:11 Yeah, brah. 13:12 BRO VOTE! 13:12 Elimination Ceremony 13:12 I've got some shocking votes 13:12 AND 13:12 some obvious votes. 13:12 1st vote... 13:12 Kim 13:12 2nd vote... 13:12 Kim 13:12 Wait 13:13 WAIT 13:13 wait 13:13 forgot 13:13 IF ANYONE HAS AN IDOL 13:13 NOW IS THE TIME TO PLAY IT 13:13 I'm idoling Moogega. (TROLOLOL) 13:13 *Hands idol* 13:13 :) 13:13 (:o) 13:13 (NOT EVEN YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND HOW PATHETIC :C) 13:13 (dead) 13:13 (XD) 13:13 That was worthless, as Moogega has no votes against her, but, fine... 5th idol to save Moogega... 13:13 (She's not exactly his girlfriend) 13:13 Hah. 13:13 (shut up lacey c; ) 13:14 At least I know when to use my idols. 13:14 (It's a runnin ggag now. XD) 13:14 ^_^ 13:14 running gag* 13:14 Let's get to reading the votes 13:14 1st vote... Lacey 13:14 wait 13:14 no 13:14 it's for Kim 13:14 2nd vote Kim 13:14 >.> 13:14 DAMN IT BRO 13:14 3rd vote... Mikayla! 13:14 4th vote... Mikayla! 13:14 5th vote.. Kim. 13:15 The tenth person voted out of SolarVivor: Japan is... 13:15 IT'S A TIE! 13:15 (:o) 13:15 (BTW, its unfair that Blake gets Makayla and Brendan's votes too...( 13:15 How? 13:15 Moogega, deserves idols bro. 13:15 Moogega, to actually make your idol worth something, you can decide who goes home out of those two. 13:15 (I know. Who wants Brendan/Mikayla) 13:15 (I don't want to play all three) 13:15 Huh 13:15 We're in final 3? 13:15 Coolio 13:16 Pick someone to go home :/ 13:16 (we are in the final 5 once moogega decides) 13:16 I decide to bring.... 13:16 Wait 13:16 what moo 13:16 PICK KIM OR MIKAYLA! 13:16 o 13:16 Moogega, who is going home? Mikayla or Kim? 13:16 Kim 13:16 Moo 13:16 BRO. 13:16 I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHNIG, AND YOU PLAYED YOUR IDOL ON HER? 13:17 *** Moogega is now known as Moogega|Mikayla 13:17 *** Lace|Mikay|Bren is now known as Lacey|Brendan 13:17 UGH. 13:17 Bro, promise me one thing... 13:17 I didn't htink 13:17 think* 13:17 You had votes, brah. 13:17 You'll get Lacey out for me, right? <3 13:17 Uhm. 13:17 Just shoot her. 13:17 I'll promise a party. 13:17 Oh uh 13:17 sure. 13:17 FOR CERO 13:17 and..........You. 13:17 *kisses Bro on the lips against his will* 13:17 Gross. 13:17 Launch her. 13:17 EW BRO SHES' BEEN WITH LIKE 489347 GUYS LOL. 13:18 Especially Kanye. 13:18 That's why 13:18 That's disgusting. 13:18 I didn't use my idol on her. 13:18 I love you, Bro. We'll get married, break up, then I'll get another 50 million. <3 ily 13:18 >.> 13:18 *walks to the sling of shame and smashes Lacey's face* I'VE RICH ANYWAY, SCREW THIS SHOW 13:18 *flings her away* 13:18 *launches Kim* 13:18 FINALLY 13:18 Gosh. 13:18 She was annoying. 13:18 Who will go home next? 13:18 XD 13:18 Why is Brendan still here? 13:18 B: Hey! 13:18 And will he and Mikayla ever get a line? 13:18 Moo 13:19 Find out on... SolarVivor: Japan! 13:19 end episode Category:SolarVivor: Japan